Quand se faire surprendre révèle des sentiments
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Ciel surprend Claude et Sebastian. Il se demande alors ses sentiments envers Sebastian.


Ciel avait été invité chez Alois.

Sebastian avait proposé d'aider Claude en cuisine mais en fait, il savait qu'il n'y allait pas pour cuisiner.

En effet, Claude aidait Sebastian d'une autre manière, de temps en temps il répondait à son désir de luxure.

Sebastian cuisinait quand Claude lui proposa de l'aidait.

-Je peux t'aider, Sebastian ?

-Oui aide-moi à coucher ce concombre.

-Je parlais de t'aider autrement avec le mien.

Sebastian comprit tout de suite le but de Claude.

-Mets moi le tien, Claude.

Claude s'exécuta donc.

Il pénétra Sebastian.

(Je trouve personnellement qu'avec les autres personnages que Ciel, Sebastian est un uke potentiel).

-Pourquoi ne tu ne demandes pas à ton contractant de le faire avec toi ? Tu peux l'exigeais pour conserver le pacte.

-Jamais il n'acceptera de faire ce genre de chose, je ne peux pas lui demander.

-Tu préfères donc le faire avec un démon comme moi, c'est toujours un plaisir de te rendre service.

Claude accéléra son mouvement.

-Tu prends ton pied avec moi, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui toujours, continues.

-C'est étonnant pour un démon, tu n'exiges rien de lui alors que tu pourras tout faire sans qu'il ait son mot à dire. Tu es trop gentil avec ton pactisant.

-Je veux que cela vienne de lui, pas de moi, répondit Sebastian.

-Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureux de lui ?

Claude ria.

-Si mais jamais il ne le saura. Qui voudrait d'un démon comme moi ?

Ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que c'est que Ciel écoutait depuis le début avec Alois.

Ils n'avaient pas osé rentrer.

-Il m'aime alors ?

-Oui il semblerait, nos majordomes couchent ensemble.

-Je suis dégouté, Sebastian, comment il peut le faire avec lui et pas avec moi …

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu l'aimes ?

-Je m'en vais, je ne peux pas supporter cela.

Ciel parti en courant, se réfugier, dans la première chambre qu'il trouva.

Sebastian sortit à ce moment-là.

-Alois, avez-vous vus monsieur ?

-Lui oui, il vous a vu et entendu. Alors comme cela on est amoureux de son pactisant ? demanda Alois.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas supporter.

-Moi ou ce qu'il a entendu ?

-Je ne sais pas, vas lui demander.

Sebastian parti à la recherche de Ciel.

Alois entra dans la cuisine.

-Alors comme cela, on a des secrets pour son maitre ?

-Désole que vous nous ayez surpris, êtes-vous choqué ?

-Non mais je veux faire pareil avec toi.

-Je ne peux vous refuser aucun ordre.

Sebastian avait cherché partout, puis il trouva la seule chambre fermée.

-Je sais que vous êtes là, ouvrez.

-Non je ne veux pas que tu m'approches, tu as couché avec Claude, je trouve cela dégoutant.

-Monsieur, est-ce l'acte qui vous répugne ou le fait que ce soit Claude.

-Imbécile, Claude évidemment. Je suis décu que tu ne me l'ais jamais proposé.

-C'est donc cela. Et si je vous le proposais que diriez-vous ?

-Dégage, sale pervers de démon.

-Monsieur, vous vous contredisez, vous dites être d'accord puis vous me traitez de pervers.

-Tais toi.

-Ouvrez donc que l'on puisse en discuter ensemble.

-Non hors de question, tu vas me sauter dessus.

-Je jure que non, je vous ai juré de ne pas mentir, ouvrez.

Ciel savait que Sebastian ne devait pas mentir.

Il ouvrit donc.

-Ne soyez pas méfiant, monsieur.

Ciel semblait distant.

Sebastian décida donc de se rapprocher.

Il enlaca un Ciel plus qu'étonné.

-Je tiens beaucoup à vous, vous savez. Je n'ai jamais osé vous demander ce genre de chose puisque je ne savais pas si vous en aviez envie.

-Sebastian, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ce genre de chose et surtout pas avec Claude.

-Ce sont mes instincts monsieur, je suis un démon, la luxure fait partie de moi.

-Dans ce cas, laisses-moi t'aider à l'avenir.

-Vous voulez coucher avec moi ?

-Pas que coucher avec toi, je te veux toi.

-Monsieur, je suis un démon, quel est votre avenir avec moi ? Vous n'aurez pas d'engagement officiel et pas d'héritiers.

-Je m'en fiche de tout cela, donnes-moi ton cœur.

-Et aurais-je le vôtre en échange ?

-Je te donnerai mon âme si tu la veux.

-Monsieur, je ne veux pas votre âme mais de vous. Etes-vous prêt à vous engager avec moi ?

-Oui Sebastian, deviens mon compagnon.

Sebastian embrassa Ciel soudainement.

-J'aurai du dire, puis-je vous embrasser ?

-Je te préfère quand tu improvises.

Ciel embrassa à son tour Sebastian.

-Dorénavant ne le fais pas avec un autre que moi.

-Yes my lord. Je vous aime monsieur.

-Je t'aime Sebastian.


End file.
